1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capturing device, a capturing system having the capturing device, and a capturing method applied to the capturing device or the capturing system, which are suitable for application to, for example, a vehicle equipped camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a miniature camera is equipped in vehicles such as automobiles or trains, and a picture taken by the camera is displayed on a display device installed in the vicinity of a driver's seat or the like, (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-19556). This camera photographs a place which is difficult for a driver to view during driving, and can make the place which is difficult for the driver to view into a place which is easily viewed by displaying obtained images on the display device. As the place which is difficult for the driver to view, for example, in the case of an automobile vehicle, there are many cases where a rear side or the like of the vehicle is set in consideration of moving backwards during parking.